Coffee with Draco
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: Hermione and Draco chat over coffee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Coffee with Draco**

Hermione Granger was taking her time walking through Diagon Alley when she walked headlong into someone.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she hit the ground

"Merlin! I'm so sorry." Said a voice Hermione would have recognised anywhere. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy. He stuck his hand out for her to take.

"Thanks." She said as he pulled her off the ground, she let go of his hand and started dusting herself off.

"I really am sorry, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He shuffled his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, Draco. How are you anyway?" her attempt for politeness paid off when Draco relaxed and smiled.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Good."

"Good," mumbled Draco "I should probably go."

"Draco!" Hermione called as he turned to go, "Would you like to sit down for a coffee or something? If you have time, that is."

Hermione could only wonder how lonely Draco might be, considering his past and dad's reputation, which worked against him. The chances of him having many friends were very slim. Even when he went back to Hogwarts after the final battle, like she had, Hermione noticed he didn't socialise much.

"I have time." He replied

They walked in a comfortable silence to the Leaky Cauldron. Many would say Hermione was nuts, having coffee with Draco. They believed her was still the evil, slimy git from school but Hermione knew different. He'd changed dramatically over the last year and a half since the final battle. He was no longer arrogant and didn't sneer at people and go on about his pure blood status anymore, if anything, compared to how he used to be, he'd become practically invisible.

"Two coffees please." Hermione said to Tom, the bar man. After paying for their coffees and thanking Tom, Hermione went to join Draco at the table he'd chosen at the back of the pub. He wanted to avoid as many people as possible, it irritated him that people still stared at him and it was worse today because of the company he was keeping.

"So, how have you really been?" Hermione asked; it was as if she didn't even notice everyone staring. But she was probably so used to it by now that she'd learnt to ignore it, Draco thought.

"I've been really good actually. Life is quiet, but good." He replied after taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm glad. I think we all deserved a quiet life, if not boring, after the last ten years or so."

"Yeah, that's true." Chuckled Draco "Speaking of life; what's going on in yours?"

"Umm," Hermione took a sip of her coffee, lots had happened in her life but none of it was adventurous as life at Hogwarts had been. "Ron and I are engaged. Then again you probably know that."

"Oh, yes." Draco laughed "The _Prophet_ did a huge segment on it for ten weeks. I bet even Muggles know about it. Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks." Hermione giggled "Yep that was quiet embarrassing, not to mention annoying."

"What?" he asked with a comical look on his face. "I thought you were used to all the attention?"

"I am, doesn't mean I like it." Replied Hermione wisely

"Touché. So, you're working in the law department I hear." Draco put down his now empty mug and leant back in his chair.

"Yeah. International Magical Office of Law." She answered promptly

"What you working on?"

"Blood status. Trying to eradicate the mania." Hermione said, not meeting Draco's eyes. She knew he'd changed but wasn't sure how he would feel about her trying to eradicate the Blood Status mania.

"That's good." He said softly

"You really think so?" Hermione asked just as softly, meeting his eyes

"Yeah, I do." Draco replied sincerely

"So, what's going on with you?" Hermione asked. She was glad Draco agreed with her but didn't want to get into a whole conversation about it now, she was looking for light, happy chatting, not business.

"I moved out of the Manor and got a flat in London" he said

"That's great, right?" Hermione asked as she put her empty mug down.

Draco openly laughed "Yes, it is. But it's temporary."

"How come?"

"Well, come September I'll be attending London School of Healing, so I'll be staying on campus." Draco smiled a huge smile; this was clearly something he was ecstatic about.

"Oh my word! That's fantastic, congratulations!" Hermione gushed

"Yeah, thanks." He blushed "I almost didn't get in. Not because my grades were bad, but because of my history."

"Ah, yes. I can see how that could be a problem."

"I had to get loads of references just to prove I didn't show 'Signs of murder tendencies.' That was difficult in itself, getting the references I mean. Slughorn took a lot of convincing, both on McGonagall and my part. I think in the end McGonagall threatened him into giving me a plausible reference."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh, "I can only imagine."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco voiced something that had been worrying him. He didn't know why he'd told Hermione, he just felt like he could trust her to say the right thing.

"Ironic, don't you think? After once trying to kill several people, I now want to heal people." He said with a sad smile

"People change, Draco." Hermione replied calmly "We were at war. You and your family were under a lot of stress and pressure. I can only imagine what it was like having Voldemort reside in your family home. You have changed; you're not the Draco everyone knew from before the final battle. You're a better person!"

"You...You really think so?" Draco asked hesitantly

"I do," Hermione insisted with a small nod of her head "So, have you always wanted to be a healer?"

Draco grinned; relieved that she didn't think it was a bad career choice for him, "Yes! Dad and Mum think it's great."

"Does their happiness have anything to do with their generous donations to St Mungos and not just you becoming a Healer? Hermione asked shrewdly

"Probably, yeah." Draco sighed

"Well, all the same, I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you." Draco looked at his watch just then, it was nearly time for dinner and he had promised to join his folks. "I'm sorry, mum and dad are expecting me soon, so I have to go."

"That's ok, I should go too," replied Hermione, also looking at her watch "Ron and I are hosting family dinner at our place, lots of mouths to full."

"It was nice seeing you and chatting." Said Draco as the stood up to leave.

"Yes, I'll see you again sometime." Replied Hermione

"For sure. Bye Hermione." Said Draco with a small smile

"Bye Draco." Answered Hermione with her own small smile.

With that they both left in opposite directions, walking towards their very different lives.

A/N: Strange career choice for Draco? Maybe, but I've always seen him as a Healer after Hogwarts. I don't actually have anything else to say...Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faithfulness Questioned**

Ron slammed the newspaper down on the kitchen table, how could Hermione not tell him she'd met up with Malfoy on Tuesday?

It was Friday and Ron had got the afternoon off and decided to come home and make a nice meal for Hermione who was working late again. He hadn't had the chance to read the _Daily Prophet_ at work and had brought it home. When he turned it over to see the front page he nearly dropped his mug of coffee.

_HERMIONE GRANGER HOOKS UP WITH DRACO MALFOY FOR A QUICK COFFEE DATE AT THE LEAKY CAULDRON_

_**Hermione Granger (Soon to be Weasley), one third of The Trio who conquered Voldemort, was seen having a quick coffee date with Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater and son of convicted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy.**_

_Late on Tuesday afternoon witnesses spotted Granger and Malfoy laughing in a dark corner in the famous Pub, The Leaky Cauldron, each sipping coffee and chatting about the past, present and future. It was said to be a very short rendezvous and little was heard by other patrons in the pub apart from their laughter. One June Marbig told reporters "They seemed to really enjoy their time together; I wonder how long these visits have been going on. It seemed like much time had passed and yet they still seem so well connected."_

_Others are wondering what Ron Weasley, Grangers fiancé and another of the trio who conquered Voldemort, thinks about Granger and Malfoy's meetings and if he is ok with his fiancé spending time with an ex Death Eater._

_Friends and family could not be contacted for comment. More on this subject soon, so watch this space._

_Mark Wilberg_

Ron knew Hermione would never cheat on him and that she was faithful and loved him but he couldn't stop the doubt that had entered his mind when he read the article which was accompanied by a huge photo of Hermione and Draco laughing as they sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Ron didn't have much time to dwell on the article, which was probably a very good thing, when the front door opened. Hermione was home early, what were the chances?

"Ron?" she asked, surprised he was home early

"Hi." He said as he got up from his chair to give her a welcoming hug and kiss

"You're home early." Said Hermione, her arms still around his neck

"So are you." Ron replied with forced politeness

Hermione noticed he was tense but assumed he'd had a busy morning at work. "Oh, is that today's _Daily Prophet_? I didn't get mine." Hermione grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ and looked at the front page. Her face went ghostly white as she read the heading. She looked up at Ron who had been staring at her with an angry look on his face, "Ron, I'm so sorry. I swear, nothing happened." She pleaded

"It's fine, whatever, I don't care." Ron said and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge

"Then why are you acting like you do?" she asked when she'd got to the lounge, newspaper still in her hand

"Why didn't you tell me?" he ignored her question and inserted his own

"I didn't think it was important, it was just coffee, not a business deal." Hermione replied

"It is important! Why were you keeping it a secret?" he snapped, did she think that keeping stuff from him was good for a relationship?

"It wasn't a secret." She said loudly

"Obviously it was seen as you didn't tell me!" said Ron, turning away from Hermione and staring into the fire

"It was just coffee." Replied Hermione exasperatedly

"You still should have told me! He's dangerous" answered Ron, still not looking at his fiancé

"Agh, you have got to be kidding me! We've been through this, he's not dangerous, and he's changed!"

"The Malfoy's never change Hermione, you know that! All that pure blood mania. Was he trying to buy your soul and get you to join their ex Death Eaters club?" Ron was now standing, his face burning with anger

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous! Where is all this coming from? You know things like that aren't going on anymore!" shouted Hermione

"How do we know for sure?" Ron hissed

"I'm not even going to listen to this, you're being beyond stupid." She said as calmly as she could before she walked back to the kitchen

Ron knew the answer to his next question but his insecurities took over and before he could stop himself he opened his mouth and asked, "Are you cheating on me with Malfoy?"

Ron heard a glass shatter in the kitchen, when he entered Hermione was standing their looking completely horrified, Ron wondered if this was from being asked such a thing or if it was true.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, "Why would you think that?"

"Read the article."

Hermione's eyes snapped down to the newspaper on the table, her eyes widened and tears spilt out of them when she looked up at Ron. "It's all lies Ron; you know I'd never do that to you. I love you and only you. I can't believe you'd ask me such a thing. I thought we trusted each other more than this." When Ron didn't answer Hermione continued, "Are you that insecure in our relationship that you'd question my faithfulness just because of one stupid article? What is this to you? A joke!"

Still Ron didn't reply.

"TALK DAMNIT! YOU AFRAID I'M GONNA GET ANGRY OR YOU'RE GONNA HURT ME? TOO LATE BUDDY, I AM AND YOU HAVE!" screamed Hermione

"I don't want you hanging around him." Ron said simply

"You don't get to decide who I hang out with. You do, however, get to decide if you trust me enough to not think stupid things and question me about how I feel and what I do." Hermione folded her arms and lent against the door frame

"Okay, I know you're not cheating, but that article...it just made me..."

"Stupid?" spat Hermione as she wiped her tears away

"Yeah. I do trust you, but I don't like it when you keep stuff from me. I don't hide things from you, so why would you do that to me?" Ron asked

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly as Ron pulled her into his arms

"I'd say it's ok but it's not. I accept your apology though." Ron smiled

Hermione thought that was very rude and it upset her even more; she pushed Ron away and stormed off to their room.

"What?" muttered Ron to himself

He just shook his head thinking how weird females were, "What do you want for dinner?" he shouted the question down the passage as Hermione got to their room

"I'll make my own food!" she shouted back and slammed the door leaving Ron completely perplexed.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Arrangement**

Asteria heaved her heavy trunk through the front door, almost dropping it on her toes. She couldn't be happier to be home than she was just then. She hated going to Spain for work but duty called.

"Draco? Draco, are you here?" Asteria yelled as she shut the door and hung up her cloak.

Abandoning her trunk she walked down the hall and into the lounge. There he was; the man she loved more than anybody in the world, the man whom she happily came home to every night. He had his head bent over the Daily Prophet and was idly stirring his tea. He was completely immersed in the article and didn't even hear her return; if she was completely honest she felt a touch of sadness in that.

"Draco?" Asteria said again.

Draco's head snapped up and he yelped in shock, he hadn't even heard her come in.

"ASTERIA!" He shouted as she flung herself into his arms. He held her so tight, as if he'd never be able to hold her again and was making this last time count. "I've missed you so much! Oh my God, I love you so much!"

Instead of replying Asteria kissed him, hugging him tighter and tighter as the kissed progressed. Draco moved them to the couch, never breaking the kiss.

"I missed and love you so much!" Asteria gasped when they had parted to catch their breath.

For the next hour they sat on the couch alternating between looking dreamily in each other's eyes and kissing.

Eventually Asteria got up to get something to drink, her throat dry from all the kissing, "What were you so engrossed in that you didn't hear me come in?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, I just remembered I got you something." Draco dashed off to their bedroom and returned with a huge bouquet of red roses and box of chocolates.

"Ahh, Draco!" she said with tears in her eyes, "You shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to." He replied before kissing her again. "So, you remember the other day I went to coffee with Hermione? I told you in our last letter."

"Yeah, I remember." Asteria said gently as she put her roses in a vase, "How is she doing? I saw her about two months before I left but haven't spoken to her since."

"Oh, she's doing great. Ron and her got engaged." Draco said as he took two cups out the cupboard to make tea

"Oh, really? That's wonderful! I must talk to her soon."

"She'd like that, I think."

"So what does the prophet have to do with this?" Asteria finally turned to look at Draco

He past her the paper he'd carried into the kitchen. "Everything."

Asteria frowned at Draco's answer. Her frown turned into a scowl then into anger as she read the article. "This is absolutely ridiculous! Do these people even read the stuff they write? They wrote about the engagement I assume?" Draco nodded as Asteria continued, "And now they're writing this rubbish?"

"I know. I'm pretty irritated by it too. Ron is the jealous type so I can't imagine what things are like in their house." He replied irritably

"Should we arrange a dinner or something?" asked Asteria after reading the article again

"I think that's a good idea and maybe something public too. That will stop the rumours." Draco replied.

"I'll send Hermione an owl tomorrow and arrange something."

"Ok, that sounds good."

Draco picked up the paper and threw it into the bin.


End file.
